


[podfic] Carolina Hurricanes in the '18-'19 Season

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [37]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Sound Effects, blackout poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: A worthy cause, a welcome reminder.00:04:40 :: Written bySummersmetronome.
Series: anna's fave pods [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/691236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Carolina Hurricanes in the '18-'19 Season

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carolina Hurricanes in the '18-'19 Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185816) by [summersmetronome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersmetronome/pseuds/summersmetronome). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfcarolinahurricanesinthe1819season):**  
Mp3 and zipped audacity files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xWmoqIZxQ6L47avV2SFYVLee8QalSKNS):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for the “read with silences” square of my podfic bingo 2019 card. I know, it ended up not being much about silence, but oh well. The recording of the full article is in the zipped audacity file, and I still have the screenshots somewhere. You know, if anyone wanted to play around with how to better adapt this poem to audio > >

Thanks to Summersmetronome for giving me permission to record this work!

**Additional credits:**  


* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna (art) and Annapods (design),
* [USA 2-3 Canada - Men's Ice Hockey Gold Medal Match | Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmS-pztANow),
* [A worthy cause, a bunch of jerks and a welcome reminder that the hockey world has your back](https://theathletic.com/823147/2019/02/18/a-worthy-cause-a-bunch-of-jerks-and-a-welcome-reminder-that-the-hockey-world-has-your-back/) by Sara Civian.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
